


Escape Was Never An Option

by Pointeddemonology



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointeddemonology/pseuds/Pointeddemonology
Summary: Maecury has won, every crewmate is dead... they're all dead.
Kudos: 16





	Escape Was Never An Option

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my own creation called lit-tober! Day 1 was ghosts!

Maecury walked through a now empty ship, his footsteps on metal flooring tearing through the silence like a knife... he hated it. He hated the silence after losing himself, it was a constant reminder that he couldn't properly control himself... that he was a monster. He continues walking, silently, waiting for something to go wrong, a reactor melt down or something, to take him out. Nothing was coming.

"Why?"

He turns around so fast he just about gives himself whiplash, looking around frantically for the source of the tiny little whisper he had just heard. His breathing a little faster and uneven, hearts beating too fast in his chest. He takes a deep shaky breath and wills himself to calm down, breathing returning to normal slowly. It was just his imagination, nothing more.

"Why did you kill us?"

He turns around again, taking a few steps back. This wasn't his imagination, no way. What the hell was going on?! His breathing becomes erratic, near hyperventilating. He looks around quickly, catching the end of something... yellow? No... he quickly moves to follow it without thinking about what might be waiting for him or whats going on.

He rounds the corner and stops dead, all his dead crewmates... no... prey... were floating in front of him, opaque and so angry looking. He opens his mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. He turns so quickly he trips and falls to the ground, clawing his way back up as quickly as he could, sprinting down the halls. He takes turns to fast, slamming into the walls before clawing at the metal and continuing to sprint.

He makes it to the control room, slamming into the control panel and looks frantically for a way to escape, even if he has to go back and self-eject he will. He's just about decided thats what he needs to do when he hears voices behind him.

"Why?"

"Maecury."

"We don't understand."

"Please."

He turns around, hands slamming into the control panel and smashing buttons in the process, he presses his back harshly into the panel, trying to get away from the past haunting him.

"Self destruct in 5."

He climbs in top of the panel as they slowly descend upon him.

"4."

He screams this time, it echoing across the empty ship.

"3."

The ghosts are on top of him now, he can feel the grabbing at him, hear them as static whispers.

"2."

Theyre all over him, clawing at him, begging him for answers, begging him why, why, why.

"1."


End file.
